I'll Be With You In Apple Blossom Time
by BrokenAngel1753
Summary: A request by: IceColdSoDa94 WADE/OC post war full of fluff T just to be safe.


**I'LL BE WITH YOU IN APPLE BLOSSOM TIME**

**T**

**BY:** BrokenAngel1753

* * *

**DISCLAMER: **I don't own **Saving Private Ryan** yet! And the song "**I'll Be With You In Apple Blossom Time**" Belongs to the **Andrews Sisters**.

**SUMMARY:** Wade and Hawkings (IceColdSoDa94's OC) fluff

**Author's Note: **This story was a request and Roxanne Hawkings belongs to IceColdSoDa94

* * *

**ONE SHOT**

* * *

It was a calm spring afternoon and Roxanne was sitting under the apple tree in the front yard of her and Wade's home; Looking up at her fiancé and Reiben setting up a swing. Reiben's wife Nicky was sitting next to her trying to get a hold on her second youngest son Timothy.

"Let's just hope if you and Wade ever have kids they aren't this stubborn." She said with a laugh as Roxanne sat holding Nicky's youngest child Joey.

"To be honest we haven't thought about kids…but since I got a job at the school I started wanting my own." Roxanne replied before looking back at her husband with a smirk. It looked like the boys were failing miserably at putting a swing up.

"Hello Ladies sorry we're late. Helen was having a panic attack again. Nothing in her closet would fit anymore since she got pregnant again." Upham said with a smile as he walked up. His wife Helen walked up behind him seven months pregnant and holding the hands of her two little girls; June and Ruthie. The girls were now four and two and a spitting image of their mother with her blonde hair and her blue eyes.

"Just in time Upham I think the boys want you to help; though they don't know it yet." Roxanne said with a laugh. Upham nodded and ran over to the other two men to help.

"So Roxanne; how long until you go over and do it for them? I know Wade is a medic and all but I don't think he'd be able to help if a tree falls on them…" Helen said with a smile as she slowly sat down on the blanket.

"Let's keep making them think they know what they're doing…Richard likes to think he's a big tough man still. Like the other day the car breaks down on the high way and he is convinced he knows what he's doing. But when I tried to tell him that he was wrong he started throwing a tantrum! I mean seriously my father was a mechanic!" the girls all laughed before Nicky continued.

"Though after _I _fixed the car we drove to the cabin like planned for our weekend away and…well let's just say when he's trying to prove he's _manly_ he is very passionate!" At this Helen's eyes went wide.

"I got one! The other day I found my stuffed bear from when I was a kid. Only since the war his arm fell off; I was close to tears seeing my Boog missing a limb so I go off to calm down; besides I had to get to work. I get home and sitting at the table was Wade tongue sticking out of the side of his mouth, nose scrunched up sewing the arm back on. And after he finished he tied a white ribbon around the bear's neck. After he does he looks up and sees me blushing and hands me the bear saying '_I fixed him for you honey_…' it was adorable!" Roxanne said making the others awe. Meanwhile Nicky's six year old daughter Rose came over shaking her head.

"Mommy Uncle Upham got a splinter and is screaming like a girl…and Uncle Wade is saying that you and Aunt Roxy should just build the swing now; though daddy isn't very happy." She said with a laugh. Roxanne looked up and laughed at the sight of the three men failing at the simplest task.

"They can handle panzers, machine guns and storming the beaches but building a swing is nearly impossible? Come on Nicky let's go help them." Roxanne said as she stood up helping her friend stand as well. The girls walked over and pushed their husbands out of the way and Nicky looked at Upham shaking her head.

"Go to your wife kiddo she is a nurse you know." She said grinning as she turned to pull her husband away.

"Prove you're a man later baby let us girls build the swing now shoo!" she said kissing her husband's nose. Roxanne burst into fits of laughter at the sight. She then turned to look at her own husband who was biting his lip blushing like a child getting caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"Don't worry Irwin we can handle it." She said kissing his cheek, he nodded and pulled a pouting Reiben away. Within four minutes the girls had the swing up and working strong enough to hold both of them. Little Rose was grinning as she pulled her Uncle Wade towards the swing to have him push her. Wade slipped into the loving Uncle role like a pro making Roxanne grin.

"Give that man some babies Hawkings! He is a natural born father!" Nicky said with a wide grin.

* * *

**A YEAR LATER**

* * *

Roxanne was currently sitting in the living room with her two friends that were actually girls and Wade's mother, Elizabeth. It was the day of her baby shower and she was eight and a half months pregnant.

"God I feel like I'm the size of a tank…" she whined as her swollen stomach got in the way of reaching the sandwiches on the coffee table.

"Only a few more weeks…and consider yourself lucky I was on bed rest with Joey. And the doctors said I couldn't get pregnant again. Too bad they were wrong! And look at me now! They think it might be twins…god that would mean _eight_ kids!" She said looking at her own swollen stomach. Roxanne grinned a little before she, winced her eyes got wide.

"Shit! Girls my water…j-just broke!" Roxanne screamed Nicky turned to her friend before jumping up. I'll get the boys; Elizabeth, Helen; get her to the car!" She screamed both women nodded quickly before helping her up. Nicky sprinted as fast as she could at six months pregnant herself. Slamming the back door open she looked at Wade.

"Wade, get your ass out to your wife this second! She's having the baby!" Wade jumped up with a squeak before running towards the front yard jumping the small picket fence and continuing to sprint to the car.

"At least he had military training otherwise we'd need to rush him to the hospital as well…" Nicky said as she took her husband's hand and walked through the gate of the fence Wade jumped seconds before.

Nine hours later Roxanne gave birth to twin boys Michael and Thomas or Mike and Tom. Everyone was sitting in the waiting room when the doctor came out.

"Twin boys; oh and in case you're wondering the father is in the bed next to Mrs. Wade. He fainted when the first baby came out." He said with a smile. Everyone looked at each other with grins.

"And he was our Medic?" Upham said with a smirk on his face.

"Good thing I never got shot then." Reiben said with a laugh as he shook his head, before they all walked into the room.

"Elizabeth these are your grandsons." Roxanne said with a grin.

"OH! I HAVE TWO GRANDCHILDREN!" she squealed in delight before she noticed her son still passed out on the bed.

"Even Irwin's father did better. He at least didn't faint. Though don't tell him; his father called him a squishy baby. Let me wake him up he'll want to see his sons." She said with a warm smile. After Wade woke up he was grinning like a mad man over his two sons.

* * *

**TWO YEARS LATER [SHORTLY AFTER LONG SLOW BEAUTIFUL DANCE]**

* * *

Roxanne woke up with her two year old sons wrapped in her and her husband's arms. Last night she remembered her sons had been crying so she and Wade brought them to their room.

"Morning Honey, Did you sleep well?" Wade asked in hushed tones smiling at his wife. Her hair was a mess and her cheek was being squished up by Mike's pudgy little fist as he stretched in his sleep. It was a beautiful sight to him. He finally understood what Reiben had always told him. About how kids just made your wife more beautiful.

"I still want a little girl." He said with a grin.

* * *

**16 YEARS LATER**

* * *

The twins were almost eighteen and now there little girl Lucy was sixteen. They finally had a little girl. Only tonight it was obvious she wasn't a little girl anymore.

"Now what time are you bringing my daughter home?" Wade asked his little princess's date to the prom. The poor boy was turning purple in fear. Roxanne was grinning to herself as she was talking to Nicky on the phone.

"Was Reiben ever this funny?" she asked in hushed tones. Only to laugh at the response she got.

"Are you kidding? I remember what he said exactly; _Now you bring my little Rosella home at 8:30 on the dot. If not I'll find a BAR and hunt your ass down. Better yet I'll shove a Bangalore up your ass pal. That would be 25 feet of ass raping. Now have a good time_!"

"Well this just got better the boys joined in on the threats.

"You know as a medic in WWII Dad knows where the arteries are in the human body?" Mike said with raised eyebrows his twin finishing his sentence.

"So if you hurt Luce or don't bring her home on time anything at all and he'll sic mom after you. She wasn't Sweeny Todd for nothing. Either that or we'll overdose you on Morphine…but that'd be too easy…" the poor boy squeaked in terror as his eyes got even larger.

"Well I got to go Nicky tell Reiben he's still an ass and say hi to the kids for me." Roxanne said before hanging up the phone. Just as she hung up her little girl came down the stairs, in her prom dress that was floor length. It was heavy satin, lilac. It was sleeveless and skimmed her hips. Roxanne's mouth dropped at the sight of her little girl all grown up.

"Irwin, get the camera. She's ready to go." She said as she watched her daughter pull some of her long curled hair behind her ear. Wade turned around and grinned at his little girl. Running off to get the camera he tripped and nearly broke a vase on the table. Roxanne but her lip to keep her self from laughing.

* * *

**40 YEARS LATER**

* * *

It had been forty years now and Roxanne was looking at her eighteen year old granddaughter, Samantha. Sam was messing with her iPod a new thing kids had these days. It never ceased to amaze her, the things they invented. She was flipping through her songs before stopping on one that made Roxanne's eyes grow wide. It was the Andrews Sisters' song_I'll Be With You In Apple Blossom Time. _One of her old favorites, it was her wedding song. She grinned as Wade came out humming the words before helping his wife of nearly sixty years up to dance.

_I'll be with you to change your name to mine.  
One day in May, I'll come and say  
Happy surprise that the sunshines on today.  
What a wonderful __wedding__ there will be.  
What a wonderful day for you and me.  
Church bell wil chime,  
You will be mine,  
In apple blossom time.__wedding__ there will be  
(One day in May)  
What a very, very wonderful day for you and me dear.  
Church bell wil chime,  
You will be mine.  
(When?)  
in apple,  
in apple blossom time._

I'll be with you  
(When?)  
In Apple blossom time  
(Then what will you do?)  
Then, I'll be with you to change your name to mine.  
(When will that be?)  
One day maybe in May,  
(Then what will you do?)  
I'll come and say to you dear  
Happy surprise that the sunshines on today.  
Then what a wonderful

She sang along and once again smiled when her granddaughter's boyfriend Caleb Upham walked in with a grin. The two also began to slow dance around the room.

"You know what they remind me of? Us sixty years ago, Can you imagine a better life?" he asked his wife as he spun her around slowly before dipping her back making her laugh as her granddaughter's boyfriend did the same.

"You know in her WWII class she has to do a project on medic's maybe you could help her out?" she said with a grin as her husband kissed her nose lovingly.

The following winter was Wade's 86th birthday he died two months later. Roxanne stood in front of her husband's grave, tears in her eyes as she looked at his tombstone.

_In Loving Memory:_

_Irwin Benjamin Wade_

_Technician 4th Class; Medic _

_2nd Ranger Battalion, Company C _

_A loving husband, father, friend, grandfather and a hero to many._

_Born December 2__nd__, 1922 Died December 16__th__, 2008_

Tracing the marble letters of his name she sighed.

"I'll be with you in Apple Blossom time…" she whispered. And like she promised that spring she passed away and was buried next to her husband under the old apple tree the planted when they married.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the story I had a lot of fun writing this and look it's posted nearly two hours before I said!**


End file.
